It Ain't Easy Being Green (Concept)
by KaytheThiefofTruth
Summary: It's the fourth year at Hogwarts and the school is the host for the Tri Wizarding Tournament and with it comes a new student, new friendships, new rivalries, and a new romance. Ron is a git, Harry is just trying to get through the year, and Hermione is questioning her sexuality. Hermione x FOC (This was written as a college project).
First and only story ever. It's just a one off I did for a college class, after you read it I am making an offer. Take it as you will, hope you find this at least somewhat entertaining. Thank you for giving my story a shot! If you want leave me a grade on it.

* * *

The students of Hogwarts as well as the newly arrived Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were buzzing at the thought of the chance of being in the Tri Wizarding Tournament….Well some of the students. "That's bollocks that no one under 18 can enter, I would have liked to get some that fame and infinite glory." A disgruntled Ron complained. Hermione could not believe her ears! "Ron are you dense?! You wouldn't make it passed the first trial, in fact I am happy that they raised the age so boys like you don't get in over their heads. Right Harry?" Harry wholeheartedly agreed after all it sounded pretty dangerous, he couldn't see the appeal in it.

Yet somehow all three still ended up watching the rest of the students cheer on those able to put their names in the Goblet. Harry and Ron were enjoying themselves, Hermione not so much. She was in the middle of trying to dissuade Fred and George from attempting to place their names in the cup. Like they would listen and true to form it blew up in their faces, Hermione would say quite literally. Things immediately quieted down when the large doors leading to the room the Goblet was placed in swung open.

Three people swept into the room Hermione immediately began analyzing them. One was familiar, it was Headmaster Dumbledore, he had a grim look on his face. The other was a woman maybe early 40's with dark skin she was very professional looking in her suit skirt and didn't look very friendly, walking next to her was a girl. She looked about 17 probably 18, fairly tall, wearing what looked to be a hoodie and jeans, she looked rather comfortable, what school did she belong to?

Hermione paused at that question as Dumbledore stopped a few paces back as the woman and the girl both approached the age line. This girl wasn't going to put her name in was she? Right in front of Dumbledore no less!? What is going on here?

As the young girl crossed the threshold with what Hermione could only assume was confidence she caught the bright witch's gaze. Reaching up to place her name in the Goblet the mystery girl gave her a goofy grin and she looked as though she were about to say something when the woman spoke or scolled is more like it.

"Sometime today Rey!" Both girls quickly looked at the woman, who was tapping her foot, hands on her hips. "We still have a lot to do!" Rey, the no longer mystery girl, looked back at Hermione and gave a short wave before walking away with the Headmaster and the pushy older woman.

"What's up with that?" Ron asked confused. "I mean I understand why Baton's has a girl competing cuz that's all they got but that girl doesn't go here and she wasn't wearing a uniform from the other schools. What makes her think that she'll get picked or even have a chance in the tourney? Seems kinda pointless don't you think?" Harry had to resist rolling his eyes, sometimes he wished Ron would think before he spoke.

"And what is that supposed to mean Ronald?! You don't think a girl can win the Tri Wizarding Tournament?" Hermione was appalled but not surprised at Ron's statement, he's been a brat lately and she's almost at her wits end with him.

Ron just shrugged, "You said it not me, besides never in the history of the Tournament has a girl ever won and this one isn't gonna be any different if you ask me." Hermione abruptly stood gathering her books as she gave Ron a short clipped response before striding away, "What do you know Ron, you act as if you would do better than she could!" Ron just watched her go, "Geez what's her problem?" Harry just shook his head.

The next time Hermione sees the mysterious Rey is at the choosing ceremony in the Great Hall. Dumbledore was standing up front with the headmaster of Durmstrang and headmistress of Beauxbatons.

"Attention students!" Dumbledore's voice carried across the room, "Before we see who will participate in this year's tournament I would like to introduce our new transfer student from America Rey Halliwell! Please come up to be sorted young lady."

As Rey walked up to the front from her hiding place Hermione could hear some of the whispers, "Wow, have you ever heard of anyone transferring to Hogwarts before?" "An American? She looks rather in shape I thought they were fat and lazy?" "I hope she gets put into our house! I heard Americans really know how to party!" There were many more but Hermione stopped paying attention to them when Rey final sat in the sorting chair and McGonagall placed the hat on her head, everyone fell silent.

As the hat was making a decision Rey was looking out at the students...it was pretty awkward up there for her everyone staring. She caught Hermione's gaze and felt a bit more confident before looking elsewhere "Wow….cool ceiling" she thought as she wished for the hat to hurry up, not paying attention to what it was saying at all. What was this for again?

"Slytherin!" The hat shouted startling the wearer. One table at then end started to clap and cheer over more enthusiastically than the others, Rey noticed that they had snazzy green and silver accents to their uniforms.

McGonagall removed the sorting hat, "You may take a seat now Ms. Halliwell, afterwards you will meet your head of house and receive your house robes." The professor gave Rey an encouraging pat on the back before taking the hat and chair away. Rey made her way down the steps.

Back at the Gryffindor table Ron was complaining about the new slytherin student. "Another one?! That's just what this school needed, I say anyone that gets sorted there should be sent straight to Azkaban." Just as Hermione was about to argue with the Weasley boy next to her Harry spoke up from her other side, "Come on Ron they can't all grow up to be Deatheaters why don't you give them a chance?" Ron looked shocked that Harry of all people would say that after all they've been through, "Oh yeah? Well you name one good thing a slytherin has done for you lately, if ever" He scoffed. Harry had no response of course, slytherins aren't know for kindness especially towards a gryffindor. Maybe Ron was right for once? However that thought quickly flew out the window as a stinging sensation erupted from the back of his head. Ron also seemed to be in pain on the other side of Hermione who seemed to be angry about something.

"I can't believe you two, especially you Harry for even thinking he had a point, you can't just go around throwing people in prison it's uncivilized. And furthermore-" But before Hermione could continue her explanation as to how the wizarding justice system actually works and the history of wizard law, someone tapped Hermione on her shoulder.

"Hey….think I could sit here with you and your friends?"

The three turned to see the newly sorted slytherin, completely surprised to see her there. Everyone else in the hall was staring as well all thinking the same thing "What was this slytherin girl doing?!"

Ron was the first to gather his thoughts, no surprise. "Listen mate, I think you've got the wrong table we're the house of Gryffindor, so why don't you head on over to the snake pit where you obviously-" Rey decided to cut him off there as she began to speak to Harry and Hermione, "I'm Rey Halliwell but you already knew that I guess" Harry took the initiative and offered a handshake as he made space between himself and Hermione. "Harry Potter, I'll be honest I've never met anyone quite like you before" He laughed, "These are my friends Ron and Hermione."

Rey gladly took the seat as she shook the boy's hand and turned to shake Hermione's. "Nice to meet you both, your other friend doesn't seem too happy though are you sure it's alright to sit here?" She didn't even know the boy, what was his problem? "Oh, don't mind Ron he had some bad food earlier, upset stomach and all that. It makes him cranky" Hermione cleverly intercepted Ron's possible response and shut him up at the same time.

Rey wasn't sorted into Slytherin for nothing and picked up on Ron's obvious hate of her as well as Hermione's cover. "Well don't worry buddy I won't be sitting here long and you can go back to your irritable bowels" She said with a smirk, causing Harry and Hermione to let out a chuckle. Ron turned bright red, whether in anger or embarrassment no one would know as Dumbledore once again spoke, this time with a more jovial tone.

"It seems this year will bring a lot of changes! However now is the time for the main event!" The Headmaster began to receive the names for the candidates. No one was really surprised when Viktor and Fleur were chosen, those at that stayed with the Goblet during the time allotted for students to place their names within it told anyone they could that the two were the only candidates from their schools. What they were really looking forward to was Hogwart's champion, there was a bet going around that Cedric was going to be chosen. Almost everyone that put their name in was a gryffindor and all boys.

Hermione whispered to the girl beside her, "I don't understand why anyone would volunteer to possibly be killed, it just doesn't seem like a smart idea in the long run, don't you agree?" Rey just laughed and in a hushed tone, "Wow I didn't think I was that forgettable." Before Hermione could ask what she meant something unexpected happened.

"And our Hogwarts champion, Rey Halliwell!" Dumbledore called out leaving everyone stunned but politely clapped. Cedric was in the middle of standing thinking his name was going to be called but nearly fell when Rey was called over him. Rey rose from her seat, Ron's jaw dropped, Harry at least had the sense to clap with everyone else, and Hermione just had a look of complete embarrassment. Hermione had completely forgotten that she was there when Rey put her name in the goblet, she realized that she must have looked rather air headed to the other girl. Rey looked back at the three, "So I guess I'll see you guys around later! Cheer for me!" She gave a wink and jogged up to the front standing with the other two champions.

Dumbledore gave his closing speech and turned to escort the champions to their next destination when the goblet's flames rose higher, seemingly angry. Another slip of paper fluttered out of the bright blue fire and Dumbledore snatched it from the air. He turned and bellowed out "HARRY POTTER!" Rey's once look of confidence turned to shock and confusion as she looked to where her new friends were sitting, this is going to be bad.

The next time Rey saw Harry was at the tent for the first challenge. It wasn't for her lack of trying, the phrase, "It ain't easy being green" came to mind. Being in slytherin doesn't get you a lot of friends around her she realized, but luckily she ran into Hermione who was taking advanced courses and happened to be in one of her classes. Hermione told her about the concerns she had with Harry getting hurt so she promised to do her best to help him out and keep him alive. Which is how she ended up going against the Horntail she kinda cheated and used a potion that would allow her to peek through the bag making sure she got the most dangerous dragon. Sparing Harry the trouble and possible near death experiences, he better thank her for this!

Rey dashed out from behind the rock that was slowly melting and shot a spell at the dragon's feet turning the ground to water and then back to solid rock trapping the creature. Rey took this moment to catch her breath, she had been running around for the last 10 minutes luring the dragon far enough away from the egg so that the flames wouldn't reach. A well placed zap with the wand here and few taunts about the dragon's mama there, all in a day's work. As the dragon tired itself out Rey strode over to the egg and held it up over her head. The crowd went wild! It was the display physicality and smarts they had ever seen all day, Rey was talented no one could deny that.

Rey was filled with pride, she was going to win this thing and nobody was gonna stop that. She has been looking forward to this ever since her great grandpa Wyatt won when the tournament was hosted at the magic academy he went to in America. It's the reason why she transferred here in the first place she was going to win all three events and be the first female to ever win the tournament. Pops always said she would change the wizarding world one day and that day will soon arrive but first things first, she has to keep her promise to her friends. Better hurry and give Harry some tips about his dragon.

* * *

A/N: So I only did this as a college project and I will not continue it, I'm more of a reader than a writer. If you happened to really enjoy it please fell free to use it as a launching point for your own story. However I would like for Rey Halliwell to continue to be a badass, lesbian, slytherin with a heart of gold! I left her description vague so that an author can decide what to have her look like. PM me if you plan on using the concept I would like to read it. Thanks for taking the time to go through my amateur writing. I would like to thank Pepper0324 for helping me through this! Go check out her fics in the Walking Dead fandom: G!P TaraxMaggie pairings. She is amazing if you haven't heard about her then you haven't lived life!


End file.
